Truly Unlimited
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: [musicalbased]Elphaba's mysterious dreams are beginning to scare her, but there's nothing to be worried about... until they begin to come true...
1. Prologue

Finally! I'm writing stories again! I'm taking a break from RENT or Teen Titans and starting a Wicked story. Okay, it's sort of freaky, but it will get better. Also, keep in mind that this is pure make believe! I haven't finished the book yet, so I made it up! Oh well… just read! – Elphaba (P.S. This might not get turned into a story if I don't have enough positive reviews!)

The petite blonde girl skipped joyfully down one of the many elegant streets of the Gillikin Estates. Her springy curls bounced,hopping back and forth over her shoulders. Her canary yellow dress shimmered in the warm sunlight, which flooded the girl's rosy cheeks. Her eyes sparkling, she hummed a merry little tune.. She continued to skip for the next five minutes, until she had reached one of the smaller houses in the area.

It was still elegant, with a freshly cut lawn and flowers hanging from the veranda and balconies. On one of the balconies stood a tall graceful figure. She was slender with long, golden hair that was held up in a high ponytail over a bottom layer of hair that was slightly curly. The woman smiled warmly at Galinda, and Galinda, with a short gasp, ran towards the house. "Mother!" she cried out joyfully. The woman made no attempt to move, but simply stood, waiting.

Inside the house, Galinda ran up the marble staircase, down a marble white hallway, and into a luxurious bedroom, with a ghostly figure standing on the balcony. Galinda rushed into her mother's arms, and her mother held her daughter close. Galinda's mother blue satin dress shimmered in the sunlight. Galinda loved the scent of her mother's perfume. This was a happy moment… happy… nothing could ruin it… but then…

Screams erupted from around the small town. The two females broke their embrace and looked out across the horizon, where flames and smoke began to fill the clear blue sky. Nearby houses were already in the process of burning. It wasn't long until Galinda sniffed the unfamiliar smell of smoke coming from a nearby hallway. Galinda's mother turned to her as she came up with an option.

"Galinda, you must jump."

"What?"

"Jump! Off the balcony!"

"Momsie…are you trying to confusify me?" Galinda asked wearily. Sadly, Her mother shook her head. "I'm afraid not." Galinda looked deeply into her mother's eyes. With a hug and a silent goodbye, Galinda's mother whispered "I love you… I always will.." Tears silently began to run down Galinda's now pale face. "Me too." She whispered back. Suddenly, flames appeared in the doorway. Galinda's mother gestured to the window.

Taking baby steps, Galinda walked over and onto the balcony. Taking one last look at her mother- her mother's sad wave and farewell smile- she was rocked by hysterical sobs. Controlling herself, she took a leap of faith, and jumped off the balcony.

A/N: Okay, that was a little bizarre, but it came to me. The story will change, and I'm not even sure where it's going now, but I'm just glad to be posting/ writing stories again! Plz review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: You guys, I decided to make this a full story! Yay! Okay well here's the next chapter, although the reviews are very few…sniffle…-Elphaba

Elphaba woke up with a terrible headache. She gasped and began to breathe heavily, causing her roommate to stir. Elphaba clasped an emerald hand to her matching forehead, closing her eyes. In the bed next to her, Galinda was now fully awake. She sat up, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. "What's wrong?" she asked dully. Elphaba hesitated, then turned to face her roommate.

"I saw you." She said slowly, then continued as Galinda know looked a bit distraught. "And- and you mother…. In Gillikin…and there was… a fire…" Elphaba trailed off. Galinda stared at her as if she had been speaking a foreign language. "Elphie, I think my mother would have sent me a letter or something if that were to ever happen." Galinda said, shrugging uncertainly. She turned to face the wall and lay her head back down on her frilly pink pillow. Elphaba watched her, a sick feeling in her stomach. Unsure of what the dream meant, she took one last look at Galinda, and lay back down.

The dorm room seemed to be just big enough for the both of them. Shiz University had to be one of the most enchanting places Elphaba had ever been to. Well, she hadn't actually been to many places before. Still feeling a bit intimidated, Elphaba closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Galinda was awoken by a knock on the door. The blonde lifted her head off her pillow, and for some strange reason, the thought of Elphaba's dream floated into her mind. A cold shiver ran down her spine, causing her to gasp. What did it mean? Although, she had denied worrying about it last night, it made her more uncomfortable than ever. _How could she possibly know…_ Galinda wondered silently as she slipped into a scarlet robe. Tumbling out of bed, she strolled dazedly to the door. She opened it, and there stood Shiz University's headmistress, Madame Morrible.

"Madame Morrible!' Galinda said, startled to see her so early. Morrible smiled. "Good morning deary. Hope you slept well." The headmistress gave a warm smile and then said "May I come in for a moment.?" Galinda paused, caught off guard. She gestured and let Madame Morrible in. Galinda closed the door, with an eerie sense that something bad was coming. She turned, and the headmistress was sitting on Elphaba's bed. "Miss Galinda, I have some…disturbing news." Morrible spoke softly and gently.

Galinda froze, unsure of what was coming. Madame Morrible placed a hand over Galinda's.

"I received a letter this morning…She said something about a fire…in the Upper Uplands." Morrible spoke slowly, choosing words she thought Galinda might be able to comprehend.

"No…"

"Yes."

"Wait a clock tick, is she alright…" Galinda's voice drifted off. Morrible's mouth dropped open a bit. "Why, of course deary! How else could she have sent the letter?" she smiled and laughed. Galinda could feel her face grow hot. Madame Morrible spoke again:

"Of course, some relatives were injured…"

"Relatives! Did she say whom?"

"Your aunt, Hiana…"

"Hiana! Will she be alright?"

"Your mother only said there were minor injuries-"

"Excuse me, Madame Morrible, but I feel the need to retire a bit more." Galinda spoke in a tired voice. Morrible merely nodded, and began to exit the dorm. She hesitated at the exit. "If you feel you must contact your mother, please, feel free." The headmistress sent the girl a friendly smile. Galinda nodded, returning the smile. "Okay, I will." Galinda said. Suddenly, the door was closed, and Galinda was once again alone.

Immediately, a cold breeze swept the room. Galinda pondered a few recurring thoughts that loomed in her mind, and then stripped her robe off. As she changed out of her nightgown, she rummaged through her temporary closet and pulled out a dark blue skirt with a matching sky blue top. Over the top, she placed a dark blue corset on her small chest. Examining herself in the mirror, she brushed her hair so her golden locks cascaded over her shoulders. She dabbed a bit of makeup on, and grabbing her purse, sped out the door.

_I have to find Elphaba._

A/N: Guess what? Awesome news! There's this thing called a review that you give to authors! It's so awesome- check it out- NOW!


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Please review you guys! I did for you! Well, not all of you...oh well! Sorry!Please review! –Elphaba P.S. By the way, this story takes place in between Popular and I'm Not That Girl, and before the Lion Cub scene (No brainer)

* * *

Elphaba sat at a small table in the corner of a small Cafe. Her eyes lay transfixed on the small book in her hands. She sipped cup of coffee, although it burned her lip a bit.. She could sense someone come up beside her. Slowly looking up, she managed to catch a glimpse of light brown hair, and she stiffened.

Fiyero.

He made her uncomfortable. He was so popular and she... wasn't. They belonged in separate worlds, not in the same room. Fiyero always had girls crawling all over him, and Elphaba wouldn't have been surprised if his roommate said that he had seen a different girl each night. Elphaba could never even catch a male's gaze, let alone a girl.

"Hello," Elphaba mumbled. "Might if I sit?" the Winkie prince asked cautiously. Elphaba nodded, expressionless. Fiyero uncertainly took a swat and looked around. "So…"

"Are you looking for Galinda so you can get her all sexed up tonight?"

"That wasn't what I was-" Elphaba snapped her head up to gaze at him, and she could sense a cold stare lay upon her face. She spotted the fear in his eyes. Her body relaxed a little bit. There was an unusual silence between them and Elphaba had decided to break it. "Go on."

Fiyero opened his mouth to speak. "I just wanted to know if I could keep you company." He said dazedly. Elphaba froze. "Me?" she asked pointing to herself. She stared at him in disbelief. Fiyero nodded slowly. "Galinda said you're a really nice girl once you get to know you, and I thought I might give it a try." He said, sincerely. Elphaba couldn't help but think that this was the young man she had heard was snooty, stuck up, pompous, yet he was willing to give her a try. _How sweet…_she couldn't help but think. "All right then," Elphaba agreed uncertainly.

Fiyero sat down and avoided Elphaba's gaze. She was staring at him, puzzled. She blinked several times, unable of what to make of the situation. Fiyero couldn't handle the uncomfortable silence much longer. "So Elphaba-"

"That's _Miss _Elphaba to you." She said in an unfriendly tone. "Well, at least for now." She added on in a bit of a friendlier voice.

"Okay then… _Miss _Elphaba…tell me about your life." He said officially. Elphaba thought for a moment.

"Well let's see, where to begin… Okay, well eighteen years ago, I was born in Munchkinland to a woman named Melena and a man named Frex. Well, there's not much to say except that for the rest of my life, people, including my family, neglected me, but they all praised my sister, Nessarose. Apparently, she is far more important than me because, hell, she can't walk! Ha! Well, I guess having to be in a wheelchair is far more worse than having green skin!" Elphaba exclaimed, sarcastically, bitterly, and hysterically. Fiyero felt a bit guilty.

Now he understood; The only reason Elphaba wasn't friendly was because the world had never been friendly to her. She had never been shown love or compassion, or even kindness, besides from her perky roommate. "I'm sorry to hear that." Fiyero said sincerely. Elphaba looked at him straight in the eye. "Well I am too." She finished with a dramatic pause.

The green girl went back to reading her book, but Fiyero's eyes continued to watch her. Elphaba was charming, in her own way- she was fiery, ambitious, independent, hard-working, determined, and a fairly attractive…what? Fiyero shook his head, trying to forget the thoughts he had just thought. "Well Miss Elphaba, I personally think we should get acquainted to one another, seeing as we will probably run into each other more often." Elphaba stood up and stuck her hand out.

"Well I guess I'll be formal- I am Elphaba Thropp, the Eminent Third Thropp Descending."

"And I am Fiyero, prince of the Arjiki tribe from the Vinkus." He shook her hand with gratitude."

"Nice to meet you Fiyero."

"Same here Miss Elphaba…same here…now I'd best be on my way." He said abruptly. Giving Elphaba a smile, he stood up from his chair and left the café. Elphaba sat down and read her book, not a care in the world.

* * *

End chapter ! I really hope that I got the whole, third descending…etc. thing right. Somebody tell me if it's wrong! Review please!- Elphaba 


	4. Chapter 3

**dodododo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked in any way.**

Galinda fled through the Shiz campus in search of her green roommate. Her eyes wandered along the streets of the campus, and she felt strangely. There had been a fire back home in Gillikin, and not even Galinda herself had known about it, yet Elphaba knew… but why had Galinda been there, and as a young girl? The blonde young woman suddenly bumped into someone. Her eyes darted up, and she smiled.

Galinda slid into Fiyero's arms. "Good morning" she said, though it was nearly noon. "Same to you," the young man said before letting his lips meet Galinda's. He cupped her face with his hands, while her small hands sat on his shoulders.

When Galinda finally submerged, she still let her fingers dawdle on his shoulders. "Have you seen Elphaba?" she asked. Fiyero nodded. "Where?" Galinda perked up.

"At the little café on the corner." Fiyero responded, pointing it out. Sure enough, there was a green young woman in the window, reading. "Thanks." Galinda said, drawing Fiyero closer to her. She brought his head closer to his.

She managed to pin him up against the wall, although he was leaning against it, although on one leg, still holding her. Galinda could've sworn that she felt him tugging on her corset, but he was merely straightening out her top. "Fiyero, I have to talk to Elphaba." She said sadly. .Fiyero kissed her once more and said "Tonight, then?" Galinda giggled and nodded, and headed off to the small café.

* * *

Galinda burst through the doors of the diminutive café. Several heads snapped up to catch a glimpse of a petite blonde woman panicking, her eyes shifting back and forth, looking for her roommate. She smiled as Elphaba waved at her. She stomped over to her table and lowered Elphaba's book. "Elphie, we need to talk." She said sternly.

Elphaba looked quite confused. "Why?" she asked. Galinda shook her head. "Long story." She replied. She took a seat across from Elphaba and began to talk:

"Okay, remember your dream? About the fire in Gillikin?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it happened!"

"What?"

"Yep. Madame Morrible informed me this morning, but you left already, so I had to come down her to find you! I've been looking for you al morning."

"Well I've been here. Anyways, you were in my dream remember? Elphaba reminded Galinda. Galinda hesitated. That was true. "Maybe it had just been a coincidence." Elphaba suggested. Galinda pursed her lips. "It's just odd… how the night before I find out there's a fire in ym hometown, you happen to have a dream about it." Elphaba shrugged.

Suddenly, Galinda's eyes began to sparkle. Elphaba suddenly felt uncomfortable. "What?"

"Elphie! Don't you understand? Maybe this is another one of your powers! Maybe you're clairvoyant- a psychic!"

"No way, that's impossible-"

"Anything's possible Elphaba! Especially for you- I mean, you were born with green skin for Oz's sake!" When Elphaba grew silent, Galinda was sure that she had made her point.

"Tell you what," Elphaba started, "We'll test it. For the rest of the week, I'll see if my dreams come true. If they do, well, I guess I'm clairvoyant, if they don't, it's just coincidental."

Galinda grinned. "It's settled then! You're my new fortune teller!" she giggled. Elphaba and her roommate stood up and linked their arms through each others. Laughing, they walked out the door, and into the dormitory.

* * *

Elphaba could feel her eyelids drooping, but she managed to see the time on the clock near her bed. 9:44 p.m. The day felt terribly long, although it actually hadn't been. Elphaba glanced at the bed that lay parallel to hers. Strangely, no body was there to fill it.

Elphaba groaned. Where was Galinda? She was supposed to be there to help record Elphaba's new dream experiment. Forget her, Elphaba thought. She turned to face the window, where moonlight flooded into the room from. The dim light made Elphaba feel much more tired, and sooner than she had expected, Elphaba could feel herself dozing off….

_Fiyero led Elphaba into the Gillikin forest, holding her hand. What was going on? He led her to a spot with a campfire. He took her in his arms and caressed her, the way he usually acted with Galinda._

_"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,_

_But you've got me seeing, through different eyes,_

_Somehow I've fallen, under your spell,_

_And somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell" he sang to her._

_Elphaba felt the urge to sing a duet with him, and she did, but the strange part was, they were singing the same exact words._

_"Every moment, as long as you're mine,_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time…_

_(Say there's no future, for us as a pair)_

_And though, I may know, I don't' care."_

_Elphaba wanted to freeze, knowing it was a soft, sad love song. As the song ended, Fiyero leaned in to kiss her, but Elphaba hesitated. "What is it?" he asked softly. Elphaba paused. "It's just…for the first time… I feel…"- she thought hard for the right word-"wicked."_

_Although she tried not to, Elphaba kissed Fiyero. Time seemed to stop as she felt herself waking up…_

Elphaba woke up shuddering. Had she really dreamt that? Elphaba felt a shiver run down her spine. What if it really came true? No way, it would never happen…

Suddenly, Elphaba heard noises from her closet. Cautiously, she crept out of bed and tiptoed over to the door. It was Galinda's closet, one that had space to fit at least five, big people. She turned the knob and opened it, not even a crack

Inside the closet were Galinda and Fiyero, making out. Galinda had revealing pink lingerie on, and Fiyero, blue boxer briefs. Galinda sat on Fiyero's lap, craning her head so she could reach him. She pressed herself against him, causing him to fall over.

Elphaba closed the door before seeing any more. She hopped back on her bed and lay there, a bit relieved. With that sight, there was absolutely no way that her dream could come true now. Elphaba covered herself with her heavy blankets and turned on her side. She managed to fall asleep, to the soft sounds of Galinda's and Fiyero's laughs and giggles coming from the closet.

**Finally, I finished the chapter! I didn't intend on ending it this way, but I thought I should, it really foreshadows things…And it really won't get much more mature than that, but…ah we'll see! Well, you know what to do! Go on review! (Hey that rhymed! I think…) – Elphaba **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Here is the next chapter! Please review!- Elphaba P.S This chapter will be short! Sorry!**

"Elphie…Elphie…" Galinda gently shook Elphaba as she tried to wake her friend up. She paused. "Elphaba!" she practically screamed into her ear. Elphaba's eyes flew open and she tumble out of bed with a howl. Galinda clasped a hand over he rmouth and squeaked. Elphaba peered over the bed, her eyes slits on her face. Galinda giggled meekly. "Sorry Elphie!" she exclaimed, a bit frightened at the expression on Elphaba's face. The green girl stood up and began to make her bed. Not once did she look at Galinda.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, quite confused. "Elphie? Are you all right?" When Elphaba did not respond, Galinda placed her small hands on her waist. "All right Elphaba. What is the matter now?" she said.

Elphaba's head snapped up and she took a step towards Galinda. "What's wrong? What's wrong?"" Elphaba said calmly but angrily. "I thought you said you wanted to help me!

"With what?"

"With my stupid dreams!'

"Oh come now Elphie, they're not stupid…"

"You are completely missing the point Galinda. It was because of you I'm doing this stupid in the first place! I don't need to do this!" Elphaba exclaimed. Galinda paused, but then fell silent. Her head lowered and sapphire crystals entered her eyes. "I'm so sorry Elphaba…" Galinda whispered. "I'm not sure why I didn't help you." Her voice drifted off.

Elphaba's eyes lit up with hurt. "Excuse me?" she said, upset. "If you didn't notice, I found you and Fiyero in the closet last night all over each other." Galinda's plump pink face turned beet red. "'Exactly how much of that did you see?" she asked slowly and horrified. Elphaba smirked. "Well you still had clothes on…if you want to call them clothes." Elphaba snickered.

Galinda huffed and folded her arms. "You had absolutely no business spying on us like that!" she said formally, although the blush hadn't moved from it's comfortable position on her face.

Elphaba threw her arms in air. "well what do you expect me to do when I hear strange noises coming from the closet?" the emerald-green skinned girl retorted sarcastically.

Leaning over her roommates bed, Galinda glare at Elphaba. Elphaba leaned over the other side of her bed and also shot her roommate a nasty expression. After a few moments of pure silence, Galinda began to shook furiously and gave a loud, shrieking groan. Thrusting her hands in the air, she turned on her heel and stormed out her dorm room.

Elphaba smirked victoriously, knowing she had won the battle.

The young woman flopped onto her plain bed. She would sleep in for a few extra minutes.. Dozing off, she felt no nagging sense of guilt. Should she have felt the emotion? No, she shouldn't have. Galinda didn't keep her word, and Elphaba hadn't been spying on them. Placing her hands behind her head, Elphaba rested for several minutes.

Seconds later, Galinda burst through the door. Elphaba tried hard to suppress a laugh. Galinda stood in the doorway, looking frustrated and a complete mess. Seeing the look on Elphaba's face made her frown deepen even more. "Oh? Am I to understand that I am your new form of entertainment?" Galinda said in a sophisticated tone that cracked with insecurity. Elphaba compressed her lips together and closed her eyes, lying on her bed.

Galinda was an absolute mess. Her golden locks were frizzy spangles of curls, and her glittery pink pajamas made one think of a five year old princess. Elphaba laughed. Galinda shrieked once more and hid in her closet.

**A/N: Sorry it was short! The next one will be longer!- Elphie.**


End file.
